Our Little Precious
by Pii
Summary: It was a sound of a cry of a baby. The new two parents gave a sigh of relief and smiled at the newcomer to this world. It's a girl. Neither of the parents found a fitting name yet. Sasuke wanted to give her a name based on a certain person. Short One-shot. SasuSaku, NaruHina. The story of Uchiha Sarada's birth.


**Our Little Precious**

It was a sound of a cry of a baby. The new two parents gave a sigh of relief and smiled at the newcomer to this world. _It's a girl_. Both parents smiled at the announcement. The baby girl was healthy and beautiful. The new mother fell to her husband's shoulder in exhaustion. She was sweating a lot and her pink hair was ruffled. She just gave birth, after all.

"Let me see her," She said.

They handed the newborn baby to the parents' hands. Not wanting to ruin the moment of the couple, they left the two off for their moment. The new mother rocked her baby girl in her arms, and examining how beautiful she was. The girl's hair was black, just like her father. Soon after the baby opened her eyes, she looked at her husband and said. "She has your eyes."

"She has your beauty." The man replied back. "And your forehead,"

"Is that the first distinguished feature you noticed about me?"

"Of course," The man replied, it made his wife pouted a bit. "Of course you're beautiful, Sakura." Ah, of course he meant that.

"You never joked before, Sasuke." Sakura replied, smiling. "It kind of surprises me now."

As their baby girl yawned, Sasuke commented. "Look, she is sleepy."

"Ah, right… we haven't found a good name for her." Sakura said. She had thought up many names, but none of them got a nice ring to their ears.

"I've been thinking…" Sasuke then spoke. "I wanted to name the child in honor of Usuratonkachi,"

"In honor of Naruto?" Sakura questioned. _Why?_

"You see," Sasuke said. "He is my friend." _Our friend_ , Sakura wanted to correct. But she let Sasuke continue. "I've been such an ass to him in the past, yet he still tried to believe in me."

"You are still a jerk even right now," Sakura giggled.

"Hey, I've changed for the good." Sasuke retorted back.

Sakura chuckled, she loves teasing her husband like this ever since they're married. "Haha, sorry. Continue." _You were such an emo_.

"Okay, so…" Sasuke continued. "The reason why I wanted to name it after him is because, I kind of feel… you know, horrible. For all the things I've done to him, and that I never repay him enough. I have too much sin on my hands, and for once… I want to notice him and let others know about it."

"Sasuke…" Sakura thought about it, "I too… has burdened Naruto a lot." She said. "He did a lot of things for my sake, and you too…"

"…Yeah." Sasuke closed his eyes. "He is my best friend." He paused before saying, "Don't ever tell him I said all of those." _He would be too amused at this, that Usuratonkachi_. He thought. Sasuke could imagine Naruto's amused smile over hearing all of the words he said just now.

"If you want it that way, then…" Sakura looked at her little baby, before proceeding to ask. "But how are we going to name her after him?"

" _Naruto is a name of a food_ ," Sasuke stated the obvious. "I think… if we…" He gave a thought about it.

"I would've thought about something started with Sa…" Sakura thought about it. It represented both of their first letters.

"Sa…" Sasuke thought hard, "How about _Sarada_?"

"It's a good name." Sakura smiled. _And got a nice ring to it_.

"So, Sarada it is, then." Sasuke nodded. As baby Sarada sleeping, both Sakura and Sasuke watched how their little precious thing is the sign of their deep relationship even right now.

" _Welcome to the world, Sarada_."

 **OMAKE**

Sakura and Sasuke were sitting in the living room in their house, as Sakura held Sarada in her arms. The sound of the doorbell stopped them from focusing their gaze on Sarada. Sasuke stood up to open the door. In front of the door, there was their certain blond friend with his wife, who was holding a baby boy in her arms.

"Yooo Sasuke!" The whiskered blond man greeted. "Hi, Sakura-Chan!"

"Naruto." Sasuke 'greeted' back.

"Hello," The long haired woman greeted, smiling.

"Oh hi, Naruto. Hinata." Sakura smiled. "Come on in."

"Congratulations on your first child!" Naruto congratulated. His hype never changed, both Sasuke and Sakura could tell. "I heard you have a girl."

"Congratulations," Hinata smiled.

"Thank you." Sakura smiled back. "Yes, she's a baby girl."

"Who is her name?" Naruto asked.

"Sarada." Sakura replied. "Uchiha Sarada."

Naruto gave an 'oooh' as he looked at the baby, finding her as cute as her mother. Before he started asking again, "Why would you name her a food name?"

"Your name is also a food name," Sasuke managed to comment.

"But it was based from the character in the book Ero-sannin wrote." Naruto replied. "My parents took it from that book."

"Wait, what?" Sasuke asked back, dumbfounded. Sakura got surprised as well upon hearing that. The two fell into silence. Neither Naruto or Hinata could grasp what was going on between the two.

"Uh, is there anything wrong?" Naruto titled his head with his usual dumb blank face- as Sasuke would call it.

"Nothing." Sasuke replied. "There's totally nothing wrong,"

 _Gosh darn it, Usuratonkachi_.

 **End**


End file.
